Fire Emblem: Reawakening
by Nephilim's Valkyrie
Summary: Future Grima was defeated by Chrom but what about the present Grima? He just disapeaered...
1. Ylisse

AN: First fanfic ever posted. Thx to Draco 4 editing luv ya 2 deth! R&R plz. Viewer discretion is advised.

Hi. My name is Kimberely Drag'onashia Grima Jones but every1 call me Kimi. I an 19 yrsold & love in Plegia . I have long dark ebony hair like Ravens feathers that fall down in lucious waves to past my wait.(That's only that long in a ponytail! ) and my bangs are long enough that they reach my chest. I have big boonies & a big as s (like Kim Kardshion but real since this is medevil times& plastic surgery dosnt exist) My eyes r a deep dark Ruby Red that shmiers& twinkles likes stars in the nite skie. Other than the siz of my boobs &butt I am apparently skinny enough to be anorexic but Im not the fat only goes to my lady lumps.(Only da birches complain bout dat shit) anyways ppl say im pretty & sexy but only Cuz of my assets.(Only the pervs tell me dat though. They're all so fucking nasty and old)my lips r full & my am tan Cuz of the dessert sun. I also have a strange birthmark that looks like a well patterned bruise on the middle of my back. I'm a dark flier & a proifcent mage (only because my dad taught me. I ean also use lances although I used to use swords more when I was a pegasus Knight so but now I hav to lvl up my Lance hands. Usually all dark fliers were the sane thing but me and Avera (she's such a FUCKING WHORE but I love her anywayz Cuz she my biatch :3) mines is the low v cut purple dress(the v goes all the way down to my belly button) with shoulder less sleeves but sleeves on the rest of my arms and the sleeves are black and held up by brown belts wit h silver buckles. The skirt of the dress stops above my slim upper thigs and I wear lacy thigh highs with laces on them and its violet and lavender. I have finger less gloves that are stop at my wrists and calf high boots both are black. Finally I wear a tiara on my forehead that encrested with an amethyst in the center and rubies on each side of it. I don't wear the armoire part Cuz there's rly no point since no one can git me when I'm flying in the air

Anywho today I'm leving Plega 4 the 1st time an going to Ylisse because I has to go on a royal counsel since im the princess off Plegia. My father couldn't go cuz he's hurt so I left in his place to represent Plegia so for that reason today instead of wearing my normal dark flier clothes im wearing a elegant blak lace ankle length dress and ypu could swe my under cloths through it which is red with gold embroidery like the sorceress outfit. My hair is also down si now it goes to my butt. I flew to Ylisse on my pegasus (her name is Beauty btw and she is very beautiful, all black, except the wings fade to gray, with icy blue eyes) When I got there I parked my companion in the stables and wandered into the courtyard where I found a group of ppl. Then I saw him

He was beautiful and looked so manly. Blue hair blue eyes, muscular and on his right shoulder was a tattoo. Must be the band of the exalt I've herd about which would make him King of lisse! He was giving a speech to what looked like his soldiers. Even his voice swept me off my feet I never thought my heart could flutter like this tearing away into a million butterflies and I felt heat in rise up in my cheeks. After his personal army disbanded I walked up to him and noticed a pregnant woman walk up to him with a small child in he hand. The kid looked just like him and was dressed like a princess! THAT MEANS TATS HIS DAUGHTER! SO WAS THE WOMAN HIS WIFE? HOW COULD I FALL FOR A MARRIED MAN?! I saw no ring on either of their finger so maybe they wasn't married? I noticed for the 1st time that I've been standing by him that his blue eyes have settled on me observing me. He lookeded intrigued but his wife raised a disapproving eyebrow

"Are... Are you chrom? the exalt?" I asked cautious  
>He nodded and smIled "and you are?"<br>"I'm representing Plegia on behalf of my farther"  
>" Well ur early you know"<br>"Maybe You can give her a tour of the place & I'll take Luci to bed since she needs to rest" She said incredulosly w/ shifting eyes but b4 chrom could say anything she took off into the castle. Chrom put his hand in the crook of my back & guided me to some other place in the castel starting with the empty throne room. he gestured to the throne "sit" He insisted even when I said no so then he pushed me down into the fancy chair and pinned my shoulder against it. He mumbled something about me being familiar. My breath caught in my throat & I couldn't speak because his closeness unnerved me. My lips parted as I attempted to dent his claim when he kissed me hard & hungry for somefing he couldn't obtain alone. I clutched the dollar of his outfit and we say like that for a while, his fingers tangling in my hair and tongue slipping in my mouth and hand fondling my jug. then I remembered HE HAS A PREGNANT WIFE AND BABY GIRL THIS FUCKING MAN WHORE! So I slapped him across the cheek "take me 2 the council right now cuz were late 4 the meeting" He smirked unapolegetically like he didn't regret anything & we headed to the council meeting room.

We went in and every1 was already their. Yen'fay and Say'ri from Chon'sin, Walmart from Valm, Virion from Rosanne, and Flavian and Basilio from Ragna Ferox. Then We sat down in our respective places and the meeting began


	2. Council Meeting

AN: I wuz impatiend so I m putting up a 2nd chhaptah so envoy! Draco grill I loves ya

"Its been 5 yrs since I sent Grima into his sleep. We don't know when he'll be back but when he does come back well be ready for him"

I couldn't help but stare and wonder if he knew that I was Grimleal and was opposed to this. He locked eyes with my Glowing lava red ones and im that instant I knew that we were on different sides "us plegians are Grimleal. How could you disgrace us with this meeting against our God?" Said I.

"Well your GOD is dead now and he won't be coming back either said Yen'fay

"Btw who is your father and why couldn't he come here in person?" Asked Flavia

"My.. father ha been gravelly injured and is recovering as we speak and he's obviously King of Plegia"

And the meeting went on life that with them asking me stupid questions about my lineage. Then they talked about how to defeat Grima when he came back which annoyed me. FINALLY we were dismissed and I stormed out of there fast. Then someone caught me by the hand and it was only Virion to my disappointment. "O most beautiful woman a moment of thy time. I must knowst thy precious name!"

He titook my handand kissed it and I sighed"Kimberely Drag'onashia Grima Jones but im not interested" I had heard he was into men so the rejection only made sense on my part. He flinched as though I punched him and part of me wished I did but I'm too good a person for that.

"Thou art so divine I never thought such words wood come out so perfect a mouth but no matter. I have fallen for thee. Don't mind the uncultured swine in the council meeting for they matter not. Anyway there's a reunion party soon and I want YOU my dearest aquaintance to accompany me there & be my escort"

I looked past the Duke and saw Croom leaning on a pillar watching me. I turned beet red as I remembered or first meeting "I'll be there now if you'll excuse me.." I mumbled and walked past him. I went past Chrom too cuz he wasn't worth my time or patience but he grabbed my hand in protest of leaving. I hit him but he wouldn't let go WHAT A NERK! "You invited me only to make me look like a full! I exclaimed"

" I wanted to negotiate peace with the new King not a PRINCESS" He spat and looked me up and down lustfully then pulled me into a kiss, our bodies pressed against each other. I felt his throbbing phallus against my lower stomach. The thought of sexing him just felt strange. If he wasn't so dreemy and hot I'd be totally furious at him cuz its so unfair for him to treat me like this. I don't wanna be the homewrecking bitch!

I ducked away "YOUR WIF IS PREGNANT! LEV MEH ALONE! I'M NOT EVEN THAT PETTY AND WE'RE NOT ON THE SAME SIDE WERE EMENIES!"

"Kimi your perfect for me. My marriage with Robin has hit rock bottom and no one's happy any more but it different when I'm with you. I fellt that spark again.."

" You don't even know me..!" I cyred and ran away but ended up gitting lost cuz this isn't my castel. Then I found a window and whistled loud so Beauty could here me. She hovered on the balcony and we flew off back to Plegia


	3. Famliy

AN Guest: grammer ish speeled grammar ur agrument is invalid :P And Draco tanks 4 d jp transactions

I come home and was greated by my best friend Shade B'lood Darksmith (Draco dis is you gurl!) She's an assin and although she has never killed anyone shes the best one in the world! She is blonde with red steaks in it and gray pupiles eyes. She was also unuswly pale to be in Plegi. I got off Beauty and ran into her open arms "okarinasa dayobu?"(sheh can speeks japnese four sum resun which is pretty cuul and I wanna learn but sheh wont tech meh _) She said with a soft smile. I shook my head and no she saw my poofy eyes 4 the 1st time. "Tell me everthing gril I shall kill em for you" so I tolded her about chrom and the council meeting about Grima

"Wel thats not good considring what u r" She starter w/ a grim look on her face "go 2 the patty w/ Viron. I'll pick out ur outfit" bus b4i could stop her she ran of. I love that girl to def liek she a sister. I sighed a long heavy sigh and got up. I have to tell daddy watt hapned at the meeting so I lef the room and went to find him where he alway is. Grima shrine

I waz to lazy too walk so I whistled to Beaut and she flew to the window then I hoped on &we flew cross the courtyard to the giant shrin. I calls it a shrine but to ever1else it was Grimes tablet. I walked up to my farther who was wit Avera as well. Avesra smirked at me and daady didn't even look at me

"Ylisse wants war with all Grimleal"  
>"Fine by me Grima shall return again and this time it will be a success now that ur sister is out of the way"<br>"Sister? Im an only chld"  
>"Migt ass well tell hur validar"<br>"Our siser is... Queen of ylis bamed robin!"

I gsped so hard that I think I also passed out. Im spposed 2 b am only chld. Not only dat buy that mens...IM IN LUV WIT MY PREGNANCY SISTERS MAN! I woke up abs screemed at faddy

"How culd u keep that scret frum me!" I cried Aversa looked amused but I obvisly wuznt & I hipe I' not turning red cuz that wold make it only more embrassing.  
>"Who cars what bonbs usby bluud? Sheh is no realtvive of ours!"<p>

Then Iran back to my room where Shad was waiting and told her everthing. Seh contorted me and gave meh a cute dress and sed go to da parry so i could fell better but iff I sees chrom and robin I'll never live! So she decided to go wih me to distract me.


	4. Shpards

I was at the party a litl llate but Birion didnit mind at all cuz he sed I was beautiful but I didn't feels like it I felt sad and angsty which is a hideous look. Thx to Shhad I had my hair n a giunt bin, sliver neclases & braselet & rings & erings and a straples hot pink dress that was cut out on the sides but held together by crisscrossing straps and the dress stopped below my arse. Al accompanied by solver 5 in stilettos! Shade woe a low v cut orange ankle length dress with a slot over her leg and black thigh boots.

As soon as I find Viron Shade left though and he escorted me in and introduced me to his former companions who were ounce the renewed Shepards. Then i see someone familya. It was...tharga! We locked eyes inmeditately and she rushed to me and fondled me like she's never been so alive. That made Birion mad so he tried to seperat us but se only followed slowly behind so me & Viriom went to the balcony where we were finally alone. It overlooked the party though so we could look down on them but they wouldn't see us unless we looked over the rail which we didn't.

Viroin flirted with me me which flatters me a lot cuz no one "normal" had ever rely done that cept chrome who I thought about constantly. I hadn't seen him yet which wuz weird since he was histing the pasty. Then I stop cuz now Viron is kissing on me and stuff which con fused me since I want paying tension but I didn't stop him eether cuz I thought it would take my mind of Croom. That's when things got weird b/c he reached under my dress, feeling my lady part and pulled out his sausage! I pushed him away.

"R u crazy?!"  
>"I LOVE U KIMI HAVE MY ROYAL BABIES"<br>I bet the whole party could hear us argruing but I didn't care. I DON'T LIVE YOU SICKO!"  
>"MY LOINS R AFIRE FIR YOU" He cried<p>

I ran off the balcony and into one of the hallways then found a library. Then I saw him. He was smiling at me like he knew something I didn't. Did he here the thing w/me &Birion? He was holding a book with Grima signal in it & I realized he was reading up on a way too defeat us. I shook my head disgusted and turned but he grabbed me and put me on the desk.

Then I KISSED HIM! He pulled off my dress exposing my naked body and we made out like that. Then I took off his clothes and saw his long manly man stick! And he put it in my you know what and we made love for a very long time.


End file.
